Fishing is a leisure activity which has become very popular in the U.S. Many fishermen have elaborately equipped boats from which to pursue their favorite sport fish, however, many more people will fish from the shore as it is more economical and may be more convenient. Onshore fishermen typically must carry a variety of equipment to their chosen fishing spot along the shore. Such equipment includes not only the fishing tackle, but may also include a cooler for holding food and beverages, a radio for entertainment, news, and weather warnings, perhaps a lantern or lamp if fishing after dark, and maybe even an umbrella to help protect the fisherman from the sun or, alternatively, from rain. Often times, the chosen fishing spot may be relatively distant from an adequate parking location and the fisherman must carry the equipment and supplies from a vehicle to the desired location. Various types of carts have been designed and are available for carrying the necessary equipment and supplies, and once set up on the beach or other fishing spot, for holding the fishing rod(s) so that the fisherman may relax while awaiting a bite. Nevertheless, none of the previously described fishing carts holds all the full range of accessories desired by the modern onshore fisherman.